


Pre-Kerberos Garrison Trio Fun

by Forry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forry/pseuds/Forry
Summary: basically, Keith gets spit-roasted by Shiro and Matt. (In 622 words)





	Pre-Kerberos Garrison Trio Fun

It wasn't the first time they did something like this, of course not. Keith was very aware of exactly when they started this arrangement together as boyfriends- or well- he was when his mind was much clearer. His thoughts were hard to focus but he couldn't dawn on them long before a steady voice was snapping him out of it. "Keith," It was Shiro. Keith would have turned to face him but it was pointless with the blindfold on at that moment. All he could do was feel the light traces of Matt's hands stroking his hair and Shiro's firm grip on his hips. "What do you do when it gets to be too much?" The question was always asked before they began. It wasn't that Keith forgot, it was for reassurance and statement of the limits. "I'll hit Matt's leg as a sign that I want to stop." For a moment there was murmuring between the two older male's then there was a tightening grip on his hair and one on his hips. 

"Good boy, now, open up." The praise in the pet name made him preen and he eagerly complied, letting his mouth fall open wide and his tongue rolled out. It was only a minute before he could feel it, in unison two long hard cocks were filling up his holes on both ends and in that moment Keith could feel the world drain away. Instead, his focus was placed on the heavy weight on his tongue and the taste of Matt and the stretching an deep feeling of Shiro's cock in his ass. It was so good and it went from good to great when after the moment of adjustment, they moved. This time, their pace was no longer kept together. Keith was getting exactly what he asked for before they started, to be used. Both sides were thrusting at their own greedy pace, Matt thrusting deep and his cock hitting the back of Keith's throat as he took in the pleasure of the wet cavern of Keith's mouth and Keith couldn't stop himself from moaning so filthy around his thick length. "Fuck, you like this don't you? You're always so eager to please, baby. Letting us use your body."

There was a sharp movement that brought Keith moan more loudly, his attention shifting to Shiro behind him who was thrusting in quick succession repeatedly into Keith's sensitive prostate. Keith wanted to focus on it, how he was filled to the brim so deeply he wondered if he could get pregnant. However, he couldn't focus on either without the other coming in, so he focused on just the pleasure of it all, the filthy sound of wet movement and their moans and groans, the throbbing and aching of his cock, and the filthy words of encouragement being spoken to him. "You're such a good boy, Keith." He could hear Shiro praise him, "So tight-" Keith mewled, his whole body feeling overwhelmed from the bliss of it all. The feeling of being used so well by his boyfriends.

The real point of desperation was when he could feel the two older male's growing closer to their own release, their thrusts growing more erratic and chasing. Keith's body only opened up for their use, even more, his eyes rolling back behind the blindfold and if he hadn't had his mouth full he would have been begging for their cum. To be pumped full of thick hot cum until his stomach was bulging with it. Yet, even without having to beg he got what he wanted. It was Matt who spilled first, his cum pumping down Keith's throat and Keith eagerly slurping up every last drop as Shiro came soon after, spilling his own load into Keith's hole.

Keith came last, his release painting the bed beneath him and forming a white puddle of cum as his lovers pulled out. "You did so well, kitten. Are you ready for round two?"


End file.
